Jeimeson Saudino vs. Jesse Thornton 2
The first round of the bantamweight fight began and they touched gloves. Thorton landed a leg kick to the knee and blocked a high kick. 4:35. Thorton is southpaw. He blocked a spinning high kick. 4:15. Thorton's 38 and Saudino's 22. They're feeling each other out. 4:00. "Come in hard Jesse! 1-3-2!" Saudino landed an inside kick. 3:35. Saudino missed a flying knee. Saudino landed a counter right off a Superman punch from Thorton and they clinched. 3:15. Thorton with rights to the body, Saudino kneed the body and then the leg three times, two more. Another. 3:00. Thorton stuffed a trip. 2:35. Saudino kneed the body. And again there. 2:15. Thorton kneed the leg. And then the body. The ref taking a close look but being patient here. 2:00 as Thorton defended a single. He landed two left elbows. Thorton stuffed it. Saudino stuffed a double. Thorton kneed the thigh twice. 1:35. Another knee. Thorton kneed the leg and again. The ref broke 'em up. 1:15. Saudino landed a body kick. 1:00. Saudino landed a hard inside kick. 35. Saudino missed a spinning wheel kick, they exchanged and Saudino stuffed a double there. 15. Thorton kneed the leg twice. "No that's good son," Big John responded to a groin complaint from Saudino. The first round ended, 10-9 Saudino but close. "We want you to move, we didn't come here for this. We've been training hard for this. Don't stand still." The second round began. Thorton blocked a high kick, Saudino got the back off a slip and slammed Saudino despite a fence grab to side control, 4:30. Thorton landed two or three rights or right elbows there. Saudino regained half-guard then guard. 4:15. Body-body-head with the lefts from Thorton. 4:00. Short right elbow. Thorton defended a triangle and slammed him hard. 3:35 with a right hammerfist, right hand. Rights under as he got the back, one hook, Saudino standing. Thorton got both hooks. 3:15. Rights under. One hook. 3:00. More right hands. "Elbow!" Half-guard now from that hook. Possible arm triangle. His corner shouted it out. "Right elbow!" 2:35. Two left elbows there. Another. Another. Three rights to the body. 2:15. A left elbow. 2:00. The ref could stand this up. Thorton landed a right. A left forearm. Saudino thinking kneebar. He rolled for it there, maybe a heelhook. 1:35. Thorton landed five or six rights to the body. He's turning out. A left hammerfist, two or three rights. 1:15. Thorton escaped to half-guard. Three right elbows. 1:00 remaining. Body-head-body with the right. A left hammerfist. Saudino landed an upkick and ate a right. 35 as Saudino landed a good upkick. Saudino turned for a heelhook and Thorton avoided it backing off. 15. The ref stood him up. Thorton landed a counter right hook and dodged a spinning wheel kick defending a single, the second round ended. 10-9 Thorton. "Keep a solid crossface, work with the other arm. You're not tired, man." The third round began and they touched gloves. Saudino's flatfooted. 4:35. Thorton said "I got you" to Saudino. 4:15. Thorton landed an inside kick saying "Bam." 4:00. Thorton landed a leg kick. Saudino seems tired. They clinched. Saudino kneed the leg. 3:35. Thorton landed rights to the body, ate a knee to the body. Thorton kneed the thigh. Another, 3:15. Another knee, nope that hit the fence lol. Thorton worked a single. 3:00 as he kneed the thigh when it was stuffed. The ref broke them up. They touched gloves. 2:35. They exchanged, Saudino caught a kick for a single to guard there. Saudino sprawled a single reversal thinking guillotine. 2:15 as Thorton reversed on top defending it to guard. 2:00. Saudino working a rubber guard. Lost it. 1:35. Thorton seems tired, at least Jimmy thinks he is. 1:15. Thorton stood and backed off, Saudino exploded up, Thorton sprawled a single. 1:00. "Hand's down." "Take a chance, let's go." Thorton kneed the body, 35 remaining. "Short time!" Saudino landed a left elbow, the ref broke them up. "Fight!" 15 as they exchanged and clinched, Thorton kneed the body. Thorton landed three big rights and dodged a spinning wheel kick. The third round ended, 10-9 Thorton, 29-28 Thorton. Sergeant First Class, active duty U.S. Army. Saudino touched gloves with Big John lol. Both men are pacing around confidently. 29-28 Thorton, 29-28 Saudino and 29-28 for split for.. Saudino. Hmm. Probably gave the third to Saudino. Thorton was dejected. They hugged.